


Luck is a funny thing

by goodmorningvietnam666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Healing, Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Ware found that luck seemed to favour him wherever he went on a hunt, the wounds he received never being too horrible. A fractured wrist instead of a broken one, a small cut instead of a deep gash, it wasn’t noticeable, a comfort at times, but it got strange...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck is a funny thing

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece I wrote for a writing competition last year, it runs along the lines of my original characters adventures. Enjoy the read and, as always, comments of any kind are welcome!

Luck is a funny thing. It is a completely random consequence to an unforseen event, like dodging a car by a centimetre or catching a falling object. Some people, mostly the superstitious, named it Lady Luck, why that was is beyond an explanation, not that it matters, no matter what you call luck, it doesn’t have preference. Luck was never centred on one person. But, again, luck is a funny thing. 

Jacob Ware found that luck seemed to favour him wherever he went on a hunt, the wounds he received never being too horrible. A fractured wrist instead of a broken one, a small cut instead of a deep gash, it wasn’t noticeable, a comfort at times, but it got strange.

Jacob broke his leg, broke it, couldn’t drive, couldn’t walk, and dragged himself back to the small hotel room that was a fair way from the Djinn’s house. He woke up the next morning and walked to a nearby coffee shop, drove like the break never happened.

So it went: Jacob received broken arms, legs, wrists; deep gashes, long cuts, slices to the bone; head trauma, concussion, skull break; everything healed. Jacob’s vocal chords had been slit three times; he was still able to curse at his car when it wouldn’t cooperate. 

Some of his contacts suggested a reaper was watching him, but he doubted this as he would have seen the creature at some point. One, David, jokingly mentioned a guardian angel, others suggested that he salt and burn any and all possessions: just to be safe.

Jacob found himself turning to the guy who knew it all: Bobby Singer. He finally received a straight answer: he supposedly had an angel watching him.

Jacob laughed it off at first, there wasn’t such a thing as angels, but Bobby insisted and even gave Jacob the number of Dean Winchester, who was raised from Hell by an angel. 

It was less funny and getting increasingly real now, Jacob worried, all of his ‘luck’ could be a wrathful “Angel of the Lord” watching him while he slept. It wasn’t comforting anymore. 

It was a Wednesday, the 14th of September to be exact, when Jacob finally met his holy stalker. 

There was no flash or bright light, just a man, simply dressed, brunette hair that fell over his deep green eyes, simple jeans and a Zeppelin shirt underneath a bulky leather jacket.

His name was Alakai; he was an Angel of the Lord from some garrison with a strange name who had been watching Jacob and protecting him under his father’s orders. 

So, it wasn’t Lady Luck, it wasn’t a crazed reaper or a benevolent spirit, it was an angel in a leather jacket who didn’t know who Led Zeppelin was and wasn’t sure how a coffee machine worked. Jacob assumed that it was better now that he knew, but the angel bothered him a lot, he didn’t want his help, he told himself he didn’t need it.

Until the incident with the demons. They swarmed him, the cowards, and he was pinned in seconds, struggling against too strong hands as a knife was poised over his neck. At the moment before the other shoe dropped, the demons eyes flashed brightly and there was Alakai, helping Jacob up and healing him of his broken ribs. 

He appreciated the angel’s help now, enjoyed his company and even showed him Led Zeppelin. (Alakai hadn’t minded it) So, he had a divine power watching him, an angel on his shoulder, at least it wasn’t a reaper.

Luck is a funny thing.


End file.
